freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:OmegARKeus
Sobre mi H''ola, soy OmegARKeus (obvio), espero podamos ser amigos, esa es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí (:V). Siempre tratare con respeto a quienes me respeten a mi o a los demás en general. Y recuerda, si tienes algo que decirme no dudes en ponerlo en mi muro de mensajes (cosa que dudo bastante).'' Vivo en Argentina en la provincia de Buenos Aires. Actualmente la situación económica en mi país es grave, pero siempre se puede salir adelante, ¡vamos Buenos Aires! #MuerteaMacri. Más sobre mi Acá Tengo Algunos Datos Sobre mí Que De Seguro No Te Importara Leer: * Me gusta hacer nuevos amigos y la gente respetuosa * Respeto Siempre y Cuando Lo Den a Merecer. * No Soy Illuminati. * Adoro Los Juegos De Estrategia y Terror. * Por El Momento No Tengo Un Juego Favorito. * Se Donde Vivís * Te Estoy Viendo Mientras Lees Esto. * Mis Pokémones Favoritos Son Arceus y Steenee :v * Me especializo en ediciones menores :v * Me gustan las salchichas (no esas salchichas, mal pensado/a .-.) * Mi waifu es Lillie/Lylia (Pokémon) plantillas Amigos Acá está mi lista de amigos, ya sean de esta Wiki o de otra: * Deadkiller531 * Sneery Wharf * Zack Creepy * Dante S. Redgrave: Un amigo agradable :) * VesxterCry * Hunter Heinkel * Golden Freddy Wikia * ShinGojiraGamerDiep.io987 * Withered freddy2004 * PeterJunior * CrioLegionario * Adolfox21 * TheFanonJax * SpiderLucas 14 * GENARO GAMES: Muy buen amigo * Olakheaze1234576 * Derp03 * SadakoTheWizard * Alexandratachibana * Not-he-kitt: Mi hermana en la vida real :V Favoritos * El Padrino: El juego: A pesar de tener muchas similitudes con la saga de juegos GTA y mafia, me encanta el hecho de que podamos crear nuestro propio personaje para intervenir en ciertos eventos de la historia e ir escalando varios rangos en la mafia, lo único que no me gusta es la repetición de tanto personas como de vehículos No diré nada con respecto a los gráficos ya que es un juego para PS2. * GTA: San Andreas: Este juego es un... Cómo decirlo... Un vició incontrolable :u * Dragon ball Z: Budokai tenaichi 3: sin lugar a dudas, el mejor juego de dragon ball (en mi opinión). A pesar de no tener los gráficos y otros aspectos importantes, no deja de ser el mejor juego de dragon ball. * Five Nights at Freddy's: Varias razones :/ * Bendy and the Ink Machine: No sé qué decir :v. Sus gráficos son buenos :v * Max Payne 2 the fall of max payne: Un buen juego a decir verdad, bastante entretenido, aunque aveces me pongo algo tenso :v * Sonic mega collection plus: Tiene la mayoría de los juegos clásicos de sonic, un personaje de mi infancia. Es mejor que comprarlos por separado :v * the sims: Un juego bastante entretenido, lo recomiendo, aunque se me hace bastante difícil manejar la vida de dos personajes a la vez >:v * Sillent Hill: Al ser un juego de terror (muy terrorífico pero muy bueno) entra en mi lista de favoritos :3 * Saga Star Wars: Mi saga favorita * Trilogía "El Padrino": No tarde en volverme fan de esta trilogía (cabe mencionar que lo que hizo que me empezara a interesar en la saga fue el juego pero... :P), el final de la tercera parte (El Padrino 3) casi me hace llorar. A decir verdad, yo realmente esperaba una cuarta entrega, aunque después de leer la sinopsis de esta, dije: "no sigamos alargando el rollo :v". * Saga Harry Potter * Kingsman: Servicio Secreto: La mejor película de espías que e visto en mi vida, dando un perfecto ejemplo de como deberían ser los espías (no al estilo Norteamericano/Estado Unidense). Tampoco tarde en volverme fan de la película :3 Categoría:Usuarios Argentinos